El peso del pasado
by himepeti
Summary: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Diez años juntos y las negativas de Sasuke, la hicieron comenzar a desconfiar, ¿Por qupe pretendía mantenerla alejada de su vida si aún la amaba? No había respuesta y ella tendría que descubrirlo, aunque la verdad fuese dolorosa.


No pasaban de las ocho de la mañana, sin embargo en la enorme cama de aquel departamento ella ya estaba sola, su desnudez la hizo aferrarse a las sábanas azules de algodón queriendo entrar un poco en calor.

El sonido de la ducha cesó y ella sonrió enfocando la puerta del baño abierta, esperando la figura masculina. No tardó más de dos minutos para que él apareciera con su increíble anatomía, más del 1.85 de estatura, su cuerpo lleno de músculos gracias a su profesión, el boxeo profesional. Y ese bello rostro lleno de perfección masculina, rasgos duros pero perfectos y simétricos, ojos oscuros tan negros y grandes como la noche, esos labios delgados, tentadores...

Los ojos negros se posaron en el cuerpo sobre la cama, ya estaba despierta, no le sorprendía, ella le sonrió tan dulce pero como siempre a pesar de los años juntos no pudo corresponder esa sonrisita llena de dulzura. Sin embargo la silueta llena de curvas lo atrajo a pesar de estar cubierta. Hinata tenía un cuerpo generoso, demasiado diría él.

-Buen día—Ella le susurró como siempre, él asintió yéndose al closet para tomar ropa.

-¿Irás al hospital hoy?—Regresó al notarla tan pasiva.

-No. Olvidé mencionarte que me cambiaron a la jornada especial.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Trabajaré fines de semanas y días festivos.

Él frunció el ceño y salió del closet con toda la ropa necesaria en sus manos.

-¿Por qué diablos?

-Quería pasar más tiempo contigo—Respondió con simpleza removiéndose en la cama.

-Sabes que entreno todo el día—Habló hosco arrojando la ropa en la cama, colocándose el bóxer negro, después el pants negro y la playera blanca simple—No me tendrás aquí de todas formas.

-Sasuke...

El simple tono le ayudó para adivinar qué diablos quería tratar, resopló tan fuerte que ella guardó silencio.

-No me interesa.

-Pero Sasuke, eso pasó hace tres años y yo...

-Si ya sé qué diablos quieres tú, ¿por qué no piensas en lo que yo quiero? Hace tres años te complací y no funcionó, esa es una señal.

Los ojos lunas de la peliazul en la cama se humedecieron y ella se sentó cubriendo sus lindos pechos con la sábana, después sonrió aunque amargamente.

-¿Te decepcioné verdad?—Cuestionó sin atreverse a mirarlo, recordando al hombre que cambió conforme asimiló la idea de su embarazo, mucho más dulce, tan diferente...

Lo recordó en las únicas dos ecografías que le practicaron, su impacto en la primera cuando escuchó el latido del bebé que crecía en su vientre, las cosas que compraron juntos aunque era demasiado pronto, el primer trimestre no era cualquier cosa pero ambos corrieron, imaginando el bebé en camino.

Sasuke algunas veces se debatía si en deseaba un niño al cual enseñarle a boxear o una niña que pudiera mimar...

Cerró los ojos lunas alejando los dolorosos pensamientos.

Sasuke miró el pequeño cuerpo echo un pequeño ovillo sobre la cama, cerró los ojos también aunque con molestia, apretó la mandíbula, rememorando aquel día donde todo entre ellos cambió; él no estaba en casa porque estúpidamente creyó que detenerse en aquella tienda de bebés era lo correcto, se había equivocado, al llegar a casa encontró la catástrofe.

La rabia como en aquel día lo tomó, rememorando: Hinata forcejeaba para no ser besada por Deidara, un maldito boxeador con el cual tenía un par de problemas, solo que jamás sopesó que el rubio se le ocurriera llevarlos fuera de la profesional.

A pesar de quitárselo de encima ya fue tarde, el rostro mojado por lágrimas saladas y la mejilla roja de la chica le demostraron que no fue solo un intento de propasarse con ella, incluso la había golpeado. Aunque él se desquitó destruyendo media sala golpeando a su rival, el impacto fue demasiado para ella.

"Sasuke...Sasuke" recuerda la voz asustadiza, no le hizo caso de inmediato "Sasuke estoy sangrando, algo debe pasarle al bebé" Esa larga frase con tinte de histeria sí que lo hizo reaccionar, al enfocarla, Hinata aun con la cara cubierta en llanto le mostró su mano derecha con sangre y entre sus piernas en aquel pantalón de mezclilla pudo descifrar el nivel del problema.

Arrugó sus párpados el hospital era necesario, lo fue, por el bien de Hinata pero fue tan malditamente doloroso, incluso para él que no era bueno con los sentimientos. Su chica destrozada por perder al bebé, el doloroso legrado que le fue practicado no tuvo comparación con la pérdida de su hijo... el dolor físico sanó, después de todo, pero el emocional todavía seguía dando problemas.

-¿Decepcionarme?—Regresó la pregunta lleno de sarcasmo, ¿acaso no fue él quién la decepcionó a ella, casi fue violada, la golpearon y perdió a su bebé; solo porque quisieron vengarse de él, ¿quién debería ser la decepcionada?

Hinata desvió la mirada con ese semblante triste que él no soportaba, no se lo decía, pero joder cómo la amaba, incluso sabiendo que tenía que alejarse de ella no lo hacía, la tenía aún, se acostaba con ella casi cada noche y tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

-¿por qué no?—Regresó la peliazul volviendo a levantar la mirada.

-Porque no—Contestó hosco, terminando de vestirse con la ropa deportiva negra que eligió.

-Nuestro bebé tendría dos años—Sasuke tensó la mandíbula pero ella sonrió—Aunque tú no estés, mi horario es mucho mejor para poder cuidar de un bebé.

-Ya cállate—Le respondió antes de salir abruptamente del cuarto.

Hinata suspiró después de la dura escena, se enredó un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice derecho y sus labios casi se curvaron hacia abajo mientras luchaba por no llorar.

Miró el cuarto, sopesando que era el único ámbito de su vida en la cual Sasuke le permitía estar, se mordió el labio inferior y entrecerró los ojos, ¿el amor habría terminado?

Ellos se conocían desde pequeños, a pesar de ser vecinos, tuvieron vidas muy distintas y ambos eligieron caminos distintos, ella la enfermería, él el deporte.

Ambos tuvieron una infancia difícil, opacados por un ser querido mucho más habilidoso, que cumplía las expectativas de sus respectivos padres. Hinata lo enfrentó cómo pudo, intentando ser cada día mejor, Sasuke en cambio no lo hizo así, se sumergió en un mundo oscuro y no fue raro que se hiciera consumidor de alcohol y después de drogas.

A pesar de los problemas de cada uno y la diferencia de edad de tres años, Sasuke y ella hicieron una amistad, así que cuando la adolescencia se hizo presente y con ello los problemas del chico aumentaron la situación se tornó complicada.

Sasuke fue su primer hombre y seguramente sería el último, ella sabe perfectamente que cuando lo hicieron por primera vez él estaba drogado, aún así él la besó tanto, la acarició con cuidado que no se imagina a otro o de otra manera distinta.

Incluso cuando la relación avanzó y hubo tragos amargos, nada de ello logró separarlos, sabía que Sasuke la amaba, lo sabía, él jamás después de esa vez cuando ella tenía quince, estuvo con otra. Aunque dejar las drogas se le complicó y fue justamente eso lo que los llevó a tener problemas o a que Sasuke tuviera celos enfermizos y le montara escenas en la preparatoria o alguna que otra en la universidad.

Finalmente el boxeo fue su desahogo, algo en lo que sobresalió... pero eso fue en el pasado. Ahora se cuestionaba si en aquel mundo encontró a alguien más y solo sentía responsabilidad por la patética novia de su adolescencia.

 **xoxoxoxox**

Kakashi, el entrenador personal de Sasuke notó la descarga que realizaba en el saco de arena, cuestión que lo llevó a preguntarse cuál sería el problema del moreno.

¿Acaso alguna discusión con su adorable mujer? Sonrió recordando a la mujer chaparrita y dulce que tenía el Uchiha, lo poco que le contó es que ya llevaban más de diez años juntos. Suspiró con cansancio y caminó hasta donde el atleta se encontraba.

-Vas a romper eso en el mejor de los casos, ¿qué diablos te pasa?

-Deidara, ese cabrón debería estar muerto.

-¿Lo viste? –Cuestionó asombrado, aquel hombre tenía una orden de restricción después de atacar justamente a la peliazul, estuvo un año en prisión, pero fue todo lo que se logró.

-En cuanto lo vea será hombre muerto—Sasuke se detuvo en cuanto lo dijo apretando la mandíbula.

Kakashi ya no dijo nada, deduciendo que el problema realmente no solo englobaba a la mujer de su pupilo, sino también a Deidara. El rostro del moreno le dejaba ver mucho.

-¿Qué pasó con Hinata?

Sasuke negó y cuando pensó que no tendría más respuestas, habló:

-Quiere embarazarse otra vez, incluso cambió sus horarios en el hospital.

Kakashi observó al alto muchacho de veintiocho años, consciente de lo culpable que se sentía por la pérdida de su primer hijo, de no haber podido protegerla.

-No es la primera vez—Finalmente dijo llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, restándole importancia.

Sasuke no contestó, era cierto, no era la primera vez que ella tocaba el tema pero él temía que se cansara, que buscara otro hombre que la embarazara. Posó una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, nadie le pondría un solo dedo encima, mataría a aquel que la tocase, que llegase siquiera a mirarla con deseo.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente darle lo que quería? Porque no soportaría que volviera a salir mal, si algo fallara otra vez, ¿ella podría soportar volver a romperse?

-Deberías traerla entonces, salir más con ella, ya sabes hacer todo ese tipo de cosas.

Sasuke negó, si alguna vez a pesar de que lo suyo no fuese tan público, alguien encontró la manera de lastimarlo con ella, no se imaginaba qué sucedería si la gente lo supiera. Hinata era su refugio no permitiría que nada volviera a interferir con ella.

 **xoxoxoxo**

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando volvió a la pequeña casa que compartía con la peliazul, apenas dos habitaciones, una sala, un cuarto de lavado, dos baños, una cocina integral con el comedor.

Las luces de la sala estaban encendidas, al abrir la puerta se encontró a Hinata sentada sobre el sillón con un pijama de dos piezas de algodón, un pequeño short y una playera, en tonos lilas; nada demasiado sexy pero la maldita ropa siempre se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió volviendo a posar su mirada en el televisor, observando una serie de ficción médica.

Sasuke se dejó caer a su lado observando su perfil, deseándola.

-Ven aquí—Le pidió abriendo sus brazos, ella lo hizo sin prestarle mucha atención—¿De qué va?—Interrogó al notarla tan interesada.

-Se derrumbó un puente, una mujer embarazada y su esposo quedaron atrapados en el auto. A la mujer la sacaron, tiene un problema en el cuello y estaba en labor de parto. Un interno se le ocurrió soltarle el collarín complicando todo, perdió la movilidad y creyeron que podía quedar paralitica. El bebé nació sano y bueno luchan por devolver su movilidad. Al hombre tienen que sacarlo del auto, pero ya que en cuanto lo hagan necesitan un quirófano, lo llevaron con todo y auto al hospital, ahora están valorando cómo sacarle.

-Vaya que te apasiona...

-Hace un momento le mostraron a su bebé—Hinata le confesó con los ojos húmedos—Y ahora por supuesto que quiere vivir.

Se dio cuenta de la rigidez que presentó por eso se enderezó, volviendo a verle a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me dices lo que en verdad sucede?

Sasuke frunció el ceño al notar su molestia, realmente pocas veces ella se enojaba.

Hinata saltó del sillón, se llevó ambas manos a la cadera sin perderlo de vista, su actitud decidida lo hizo sonreír divertido, apagar su enojo ya lo complacía sin aún hacerlo.

-¿Te doy pena verdad? ¿Por qué no acabas con todo eso?

Sasuke arqueó más su ceja y finalmente al notarla tan molesta, comenzó a tornarse serio.

Hinata hizo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Crees que soy tonta?

-No—Respondió inseguro, ya que no sabía que esperaba escuchar.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-Tú y yo no sabíamos qué queríamos al inicio, llevamos tantos años juntos...

-Yo si sabía qué quería—Le dijo interrumpiéndola—Te deseaba, claro que sabía qué quería contigo, no sabía a dónde nos llevaría pero sí que sabía.

-Ok—Respondió ella con las mejillas rosadas, recordando sus primeros meses juntos, Sasuke en cierta forma la asustaba por su conducta voluble, porque solo la tocaba y tenían sexo—Pero no es a eso a lo que me refería, claro que sé que me deseabas.

-Y te quería—Admitió él—Fue difícil reconocerlo, pero me gustabas mucho.

Hinata suspiró con obvia exasperación.

-¡Eso lo sé!, sé que te gustaba, que me querías. Lo sé. Me pediste que viviéramos juntos... y cuando te pedí al bebé, no te importó—Admitió con el corazón doliéndole fuertemente—porque aún me amabas—Continuó dejándolo perplejo—Supongo que fue entonces cuando dejaste de hacerlo, cuando perdí al bebé y tardé tanto en volver a ser yo.

-Hinata—Su llamado fue tan bajo que ella apenas pudo escucharlo.

-No, solo podrías decirme la verdad. Soy muy poca cosa para ti, tú eres famoso y te persiguen mujeres muy guapas y yo me he convertido en un inconveniente del cual no puedes librarte, ¿por qué? ¿Tanta pena me tienes?

Hubo un largo silencio, el Uchiha no podía si quiera a comenzar el primer reclamo, ¿cómo Hinata podía creer esa sarta de ridiculeces?

-Antes yo estaba tan ocupada que no me daba cuenta, pero por fin he abierto los ojos, y entiendo porque no quieres que te vean a mi lado. Las cosas han cambiado ¿no? –Sonrió con amargura—Ya no soy esa chica con la que estabas obsesionado, ya pasó.

Sasuke sonrió con ironía, provocándola sin darse cuenta. Hinata se dio la vuelta sin poder creer su actitud, dispuesta a irse a la habitación. Pero el agarre en su muñeca la detuvo en seco, se giró lo suficiente para lograr verlo al rostro en busca de alguna explicación.

La cara seria pero tan atrayente le atenazó aún más el corazón, el dolor fue tan intenso que pensó que se rompería en pedazos frente a él, a diferencia de él, lo amaba y pensarse lejos, sin verlo un solo día, ¿cómo podría vivir sin ello?

-Hinata, ¿tú estás loca?

Ella soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones en un gesto irritativo. La fuerza con la que la atrajo provocó que cayera sentada en su regazo. De inmediato intentó levantarse pero él se aferró a su cintura, impidiéndoselo.

Luego negó con la cabeza mirando los ojos lunas inundados en lágrimas y cuando una brotó él la atrapó con sus labios, en un tierno beso que a ella la estremeció. Lo último que necesitaba es que se mostrase tierno y la hiciera aferrarse más a él.

-¿Qué te sucede?—Le cuestionó ronco, trasladando sus manos a las mejillas para evitar que volviese a romper el contacto visual.

Hinata tragó el doloroso nudo en la garganta.

-No hagas esto—Le pidió en un susurro de voz.

Él la miró intensamente y la besó, probando esos labios que tanto añoraba, apretando ese pequeño cuerpo contra el de él, sintiéndola, porque esa era la única manera en la que podría percibir calma. ¿Por qué Hinata le decía tantas tonterías? ya lo averiguaría más tarde, ahora necesitaba hacerla suya y sentir que todo entre ellos estaba bien.

Ella apretó sus puños en los hombros masculinos, la fiereza con la cual él la besaba le dijo enseguida que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, al menos tendría la última noche, consciente de ello.

El Uchiha le sacó la playera dejándola descubierta al no portar sostén, la mirada oscura se posó primero en sus ojos y luego fue al par de pechos, sus manos se unieron a la inspección, primero sosteniéndolos en una tierna caricia, luego yendo a apresar el par de pezones aún suaves.

-¿Cómo puedes creer que has dejado de gustarme?

Hinata no esperaba el cuestionamiento, mucho menos cuando lo soltó en sus labios haciéndola inhalar su aliento. Levantó su claro mirar para perderse en las orbes oscuras, buscando rastro de mentiras.

-¿Te gusto?

Él le regaló esa sonrisa macabra y se inclinó para lamer su pezón izquierdo, provocando que ella cerrase los ojos por tal erótica visión, él succionó de su botón hasta endurecerlo, haciendo que los delgados dedos se colaran en su cabellera negra en su desagüe de pasión.

-Mucho Hinata, creo que eres la única que me ha gustado—Confesó finalizando con un beso en el húmedo pezón, volviendo para verle la cara.

Supo enseguida que no esperaba escuchar esas palabras, su rostro parecía confuso pero aliviado. Si Hinata supiera que tan adorable era, que tan linda le parecía, era su ángel en todos los sentidos.

Se inclinó para ir a besarle el cuello provocar esa piel de gallina que indicaba que tanto le gustaba sus besos en esa zona, quería hacerla sentir especial, le demostraría a su manera que tanto la adoraba.

-Sasuke—Las pequeñas manitas en sus hombros luchando para que la soltara fue lo que le hizo hacerlo, ella no tenía fuerza suficiente para alejarlo, más que aquella que siempre lo movía: su deseo por complacerla.

-Quiero creerte, necesito hacerlo porque—Porque era muy difícil imaginar una separación—Pero, tú... no me llevas contigo. No quieres si quiera que asista a verte en la audiencia.

-No te gusta ver que me golpeen—Lanzó la primera perfecta excusa.

-Lo sé, pero aun así, ¿no debería yo estar ahí contigo de vez en cuando?

-¿Cómo mi dulce y exquisita enfermera?

-Algo así—Aceptó tragando la frase "Como tu novia".

Entonces él se tensó, imaginando la escena y negó. Hinata iba a levantarse por eso se aferró a su cintura impidiéndoselo una vez más.

-No quieres, no puedes imaginarlo si quiera por eso te pones así—Reclamó molesta.

-No es eso—Reconoció por primera vez, decidiendo hablar más—sabes la de estupideces que hice de joven. Sabes como es mi carácter, los enemigos que he hecho; entre menos vean tu rostro es mejor.

Hinata rodó los ojos y negó frustrada.

-También para esas chicas, ¿no? El Uchiha soltero te sienta bien, no entiendo porque entonces quieres retenerme, si lo único que quieres es gozar de tu libertad—Soltó nuevamente molesta y muy dolida.

Le gustaba verla celosa pero no lastimada por eso no podía disfrutar de su escena de celos.

-Jamás he salido con nadie.

-Eso dices—Soltó ella—A mí no me consta nada.

-No haría eso, Hinata—Respondió comenzando a exasperarse, clavándole los dedos en sus caderas aunque sin lastimarla pero demostrándole que no pensaba soltarla.

Intentó besarla pero Hinata no lo permitió huyendo del contacto de sus labios, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

-¿A si vas a jugar, dejándome duro?—Su voz fue tan hosca que bien pudo amedrentarla levemente.

-No sé porque quieres sexo aún conmigo, ¿no tuviste suficiente el día de hoy?

-Estuve entrenando, no con otra mujer—Aclaró enojado soltándole la cintura y estirando los brazos detrás de su nuca, sin saber cómo lidiar con la situación pero consciente que su enojo había sobrepasado los límites normales.

Sin embargo no perdió el peso en sus piernas, ella continuó sentada en su regazo, taladrándolo con esa mirada luna acusadora, exhibiéndole sensualmente sin darse cuenta sus hermosos pechos por ese motivo él desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué carajos piensas eso? ¿Crees que todos los días me acuesto con otras y vengo a cerrar la noche contigo?—Negó con la cabeza.

Hinata sopesó la pregunta, tenía cierta lógica, si él tuviera sexo, ¿por qué siempre quería hacerlo con ella?

-No he tenido sexo con otra mujer desde que te toqué por primera vez. Nadie más me ha tocado de esa manera y no lo permitiría.

-Eso no evita que desees comenzar a hacerlo.

-Joder Hinata, ¿a qué viene toda esta escena?—cuestionó realmente furioso—¿Por lo de esta mañana?

-¿Entonces qué más es? Si no es lástima de dejarme por todo lo que hemos vivido, o quizás inseguridad porque yo brindo esa estabilidad.

Los ojos negros echaron chispas y las manos que antes descansaban detrás de su nuca fueron a posarse en las mejillas de la chica, los ojos claros lo miraron con sorpresa cuando él aplicó más fuerza de la normal en el agarre.

-¿Realmente quieres eso?—Siseó.

-¿Qué?

Él soltó una pequeña risa altanera y después de poner los ojos en blanco prosiguió:

-Así que tu discusión de la mañana terminó en esto, si no te doy lo quieres ¿me dejas?

-No—Respondió conmocionada por las palabras de su amado—No se trata de eso, sino de porqué, tú y yo no somos los de antes, tú no sientes lo mismo.

-¿Negarme a que te embaraces te da derecho a decirlo?

-Porque no—Repitió ella—¿Es esa una respuesta?

-Tú no vas a dejarme—Siseó apretándola más y besándola aún ante los forcejeos.

Al verle los labios rojos y levemente inflamados comprendió la fuerza de su ataque, que ambos respiraran agitadamente solo era indicador del apasionado beso que acababan de terminar, en algún momento le había soltado las mejillas para abrazarla a la altura de la cintura y sus brazos se mantenían ahí, aferrado.

Y las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos que tanto adoraba haciéndolo molestarse más.

-Yo no quiero dejarte—Murmuró afectada por el llanto, lo abrazó por el cuello—Yo te amo demasiado, no quiero dejarte, pero tú, yo no existo para ti.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—Le regresó permitiéndole esconderse en su cuello, acariciándole la espalda, realmente aliviado después de escuchar sus palabras.

-Es lo que hay—Respondió sincera.

Sasuke le apretó con más fuerza rememorando cierto día en especial, aquel en el cual Deidara lo vio con ella, cuando pasó a dejarle un almuerzo, tenerla en sus brazos le gustaba, marcar su territorio aún más, porque estaba consciente de qué tanto podía ser deseada, aunque ella ni se percatara.

Nunca se había preocupado por esconder su deseo hacia ella, así que, cómo la besó no pensó que sirviera de arma, él podía desearla a cualquier hora de día y en cada momento, fue obvio y no le importó, Hinata y su bebé pagaron la consecuencia de su imprudencia.

-Es mi deber protegerte—Dijo secamente.

-¿De qué?—Cuestionó lastimada, no tenía ninguna lógica para ella.

-No quiero que nadie más vuelva a usarte en mi contra.

Hinata se enderezó sin poder seguirlo, el rostro apático del moreno no le brindó información.

-Nadie me ha usado en tu contra.

Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa amarga, él podía ser golpeado, podían hacerle lo que quisieran pero nunca dolería realmente. Sin embargo, ella era su perdición.

Sasuke levantó su mano acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente.

-Te deseo tanto que duele—Habló desviando el tema.

Hinata entrecerró sus ojos, pero su acto fue tan ingenuo que solo provocó que él sonriera genuinamente. Su chica ya no era tan inocente como para no darse cuenta que deseaba cortar la conversación con una verdad.

La mano que aún mantenía en su cintura se movió al plano vientre rememorando cuando lo hacía para tocar al bebé que no medía más de cinco centímetros, el bebé que ni siquiera terminó de formarse completamente dentro de ella, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la perpleja de la Hyuuga, también la había hecho rememorar.

-Si te hubiera mantenido lejos desde un inicio... Nadie te hubiera lastimado.

La espesa capa de pestañas de la chica se levantó aun más. Al notar que se volvió a tensar, las manos femeninas se posaron en el rostro del hombre que amaba y le besó la nariz tiernamente, procesando la información.

Finalmente ladeó su rostro inspeccionando el que tenía delante de ella.

-No creo que nadie deseé hacer algo como eso... creo que ese tipo está loco y estaba obsesionado con vengarse de ti simplemente. De cualquier manera, si alguien lo planea, averiguara donde vives y con quién—Dijo al encogerse de hombros—Pero dudo que algo así vuelva a ocurrir.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza, Hinata se apenó al darse cuenta que su torso seguía desnudo, pero él al parecer no se distrajo con su par de atributos delanteros.

-Cuando llegué a casa ese día, tú estabas tan asustada y ese maldito cerdo, lo que te hizo...

-Llegaste a tiempo—Consoló al verlo tan afectado, no tenía idea del impacto que había causado aquel incidente puesto que nunca lo hablaron, el duelo de la pérdida del bebé fue lo que llenó su presente.

-No lo hice. Todo lo que viviste, si lo hubiera evitado realmente nuestro bebé estaría aquí. Fue mi culpa, no pude protegerte pero eso no volverá a pasar.—Habló decidido aunque sin mirarla.

Hinata aplicó fuerza intentando que ambos pudieran verse, finalmente comenzaba a comprender la actitud del moreno, en un inicio no se percató sumergida en el duelo que incluso en el presente le afectaba.

Sasuke la miró a regañadientes, el rostro conmovido y al punto de llanto no lo hizo sentir mejor.

-No tuviste la culpa—Él iba a protestar por eso le colocó su mano en la boca—No fue tu culpa—Repitió—No diré que no fue horrible pero cuando llegaste solo pude sentirme aliviada. Siempre estuviste en mis peores momentos, incluso cuando tú no la pasabas bien. Debí de haber sido más precavida, siempre me dijiste que era demasiado confiada... Y en ese terrible momento no te fuiste. Me abrazaste cada noche y en el día... suspendiste tus actividades—Reconoció—Para estar a mi lado... y yo no hice nada por ti, no sabía si quiera como te sentías al respecto.

Sasuke miró a su pequeño ángel conmovido por todo lo que era capaz de hacer por ella, ¿por qué le sorprendía? Ella merecía mucho más que eso.

-No quiero que pierdas otro bebé porque no creo que lo soportes—Le aclaró paralizándola.

Finalmente Hinata tomó aire y pasó su mirada por los alrededores, se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo el abrazo masculino, estar en sus brazos, no había manera de sentirse más protegida y al mismo tiempo sorprendida, Sasuke la dejaba sin palabras, sin pensamientos claros.

Conocer cómo él veía las cosas siempre podría ser un golpe de realidad, luego sonrió.

-¿Me amas tanto?—Cuestionó al captar la esencia de las palabras, él no quería perderla.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y la tomó de las mejillas para besarle los labios.

-Te idolatro—Respondió después de besarla—Eres mi luz, eras esa niñita opacada por su hermano mayor y que aún así encontraba que decirme aunque no lo aplicaras en ti. Creciste y cuando lo hiciste tus palabras fueron más certeras—Sasuke sonrió recordando las muchas veces que fue grosero en ese proceso, Hinata no deseaba que se perdiera en la oscuridad y por eso lo enfrentaba incluso deslizándose a su habitación a altas horas de la madrugada, intentando alejarlo de los vicios—Te pusiste tan bonita—Reconoció, aunque para ese tiempo él ya se encontraba hundido, y apenas y la llegaba a ver de lejos—Soy un completo bastardo.

-No.

-Sí, cuando me metí a tu habitación después de dejar de hablarte por meses, sabía lo que te haría.

Hinata frunció su delicada ceja.

-No me importaba si no querías, sabía que tu padre, ni tus hermanos estaban, lo sabía.

La peliazul ladeó su rostro y sonrió.

-¿Realmente me hubieras forzado a hacer el amor contigo?

Sasuke asintió sin ninguna vergüenza.

-Me gustabas mucho, te deseaba tanto, te extrañaba pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía tenerte.

-Cuando te vi ahí—Hinata sonrió—Fui feliz—Sasuke la miró intensamente—También te extrañaba... jamás me hubiera negado, haría y haré cualquier cosa por ti.

-No debió ser así.

Hinata negó.

-Cuando me tocabas, sé que no lo recuerdas del todo, pero te pedí que lo dejarás por mí y dijiste que sí.

-Estaba drogado—Reconoció avergonzado—Cualquier cosa que haya dicho y hecho solo fue para tenerte y lo sabes.

-Me pediste que me fuera contigo—Hinata sonrió consciente que Sasuke no tenía mucha coherencia y lo mucho que la deseaba cerca—Fue así que supe que terminaríamos juntos en su momento.

-Realmente no pienso soltarte, te amo desde hace mucho y no creo dejar de hacerlo jamás. ¿Tienes idea de lo sexy y bonita que eres?

Ella sonrió apenada sin dar alguna respuesta.

-Eso es lo mejor de ti eres inocente pero tan caliente.

-Sasuke...

-Prométeme que si te embarazo otra vez y perdemos al bebé, no te perderé a ti también, me refiero a que te quedarás.

No es que fuera egoísta y no soportara verla sufrir, podría hacerlo, pero temía perderla en ese dolor.

-No perderemos a otro bebé, seré fuerte—Le dijo al abrazarlo tan fuerte como pudo queriendo tranquilizarlo.

 **xoxoxoxoox**

 **Un año y medio después**

-¡Hinata corre!

La peliazul que planchaba algunos uniformes hospitalarios siguió la orden para llegar a la sala sin aliento alguno, calmándose en cuánto observó a Sasuke y sobre todo a su bebé de nueve meses perfectamente, con una enorme sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas, casi haciendo desaparecer sus grandes ojos negros; sentados en un sillón muy cerca del otro.

-¿Qué?—Respondió con obvio deje de desaprobación por el llamado—Me asustaste.

-Suk me da al señor oso si se lo pido.

Hinata suspiró enternecida, cada vez que el bebé hacía algo nuevo Sasuke se volvía loco.

-Si, bueno, no solo entiende si o no. Pero no me llames de esa manera, casi me ha dado un infarto.

-¿Cómo no puedes sorprenderte? Mala madre—Acusó tomando al niño para sentarlo en su regazo.

Ella volvió a sonreír para ir a sentarse a su lado y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo.

-Ya sé, también debes amar a mi hijo.

Hinata soltó una risa divertida, acariciando una mejilla del bebé que jugaba con el señor oso, un felpudo.

-A él lo amo más que a ti.

-¿por qué si a él lo conoces de menos tiempo?

La Hyuga volvió a sonreír pero Sasuke con otra sonrisa le besó los labios, disfrutando de la pequeña familia que ahora tenía y consciente que las cosas solo podían ser mejores con su perfecta mujer y su adorable hijo.

 **FIN**

 **Hola, otro más, gracias por leerme, ahm hoy no tengo mucho que decir más que me alegra poder actualizar, gracias por cada uno de los comentarios. Nos vemos pronto**


End file.
